Meu espelho
by danny-senpai
Summary: Ele nao aguentaria ver aquele espelho se partindo... Yaoi/Lemon
1. Refletido no espelho

- Kaoru! Kaoru! - O gêmeo Hitachiin chacoalhava o irmão durante a madrugada  
- Hum..? Hikaru? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Kaoru sentou na cama, esfregando os olhos.  
- Eu tive um sonho estranho . Eu... Kaoru, não quero sonhar isso nunca mais.

A visão de Kaoru desembaçou. Hikaru tinha virado de costas pra ele, com a cabeça baixa. Sonho...? Tinha sido tão espantoso assim para fazer o gêmeo ficar daquele jeito? Abraçou Hikaru pelas costas e descansou o queixo na curva de seu pescoço.

- Quer me contar o sonho, Hikaru?  
- Não é fácil de explicar. Tinha... Tinha um espelho. E nossa, Kaoru.. Aquele espelho era tão bonito... – Hikaru deu um sorriso ao se lembrar do lindo espelho refletindo sua imagem no sonho – Mas... O espelho se quebrou. Se partiu, em milhões de pedaços. E eu não parava de chorar e de gritar. E atrás de mim alguém corria para longe, para outra pessoa. E eu não sabia se juntava os cacos do espelho ou se corria atrás daquela pessoa. Não tem sentido nenhum, mas não quero sonhar isso nunca mais, Kaoru, não quero!

Hikaru caiu no choro, soluçando. Seu irmão o olhou espantado. O que aquilo tudo queria dizer? Que coisa mais maluca de se sonhar.

- Venha Hikaru. Tenho certeza que só foi mais um sonho que deve ser esquecido. E mesmo se não for, estou aqui do seu lado. Sempre estive. Sempre estarei.  
- Kaoru...

Deitaram abraçados e, com um leve cafuné, Hikaru dormiu, ainda soltando algumas lágrimas. Kaoru olhou preocupado para o irmão.

Seria aquilo algum tipo de alerta?

-------*----------*----------*---------

- Haru-chan! Haru-chan, quer comer bolo comigo e com Mori-senpai?  
- Ah, até ia querer, mas tenho aula agora, Honey-senpai.  
- Hum... – O baixinho olhou ao redor da sala de reuniões do Clube de Anfitriões – TAAAMA-SENPAI!!!

Hikaru e Kaoru estavam atrasados. Haruhi estava esperando-os para ir para sua aula de francês mas, pelo jeito, aquele dia ela iria sozinha.

Quando entrou na sala de aula, viu que os irmãos Hitachiin já estavam em seus lugares, deixando a cadeira dela guardada. Se sentou e viu que Kaoru estava lendo um livro importado. Hikaru olhava para Haruhi como se pedisse desculpas.

- Porque não apareceram no salão?  
- Ah, gomen, gomen, Fujioka-san. Nós... tivemos alguns problemas internos.. – Hikaru olhou de esguelha para o irmão e depois olhou para Haruhi, desenhando um sorriso nos lábios.  
- Entendo. Hei, Kaoru – ela virou para o outro gêmeo – O que está lendo?  
- Hum? Isto? Ah, não é nada de mais. É só... Algum livro que achei em casa sobre como irritar seu senpai. – Não gostava de mentir para Haruhi, que era a única pessoa íntima o bastante deles. Mas não queria expor o irmão.  
- Tamaki-senpai não vai gostar nada disso – Haruhi sorriu e Hikaru observou aquele sorriso puro e bonito. E, de repente, sentiu vontade de sorrir também.

Kaoru olhou de canto aquela cena e estreitou um pouco os olhos. Durante a noite havia pensado um pouco sobre o que o irmão havia dito sobre o sonho e tentou juntar algumas peças. Por fim, conseguiu dar um sentido lógico, mas não queria acreditar nele.

-------*----------*----------*---------

_O Clube de Anfitriões está em Funcionamento_

- Eu sempre quis comer todos os bolos que quis. Mas Mori-senpai sempre me ensinou a me cuidar e por isso posso ser um adolescente saudável! Né, Mori –senpai?  
- Hum.  
- Honey-senpai é tão fofo ...  
- Queria poder dar bolo pra ele ...  
- Moeeee....

- Está na hora de... 'QUEM É O HIKARU-KUN?' – dava pra ouvir os gêmeos falando do outro lado do salão  
- Hum... Acho que... Acho que o da direita é o Hikaru-kun!  
- Acho que é o da esquerda!  
- A senhorita acabou de ganhar...

Enquanto andava graciosamente, Kaoru tropeçou nos próprios pés e caiu majestosamente no chão.

- KAORU!

Hikaru se abaixou e colocou a cabeça do irmão no colo, levantando seu queixo com o dedo indicador, se aproximando perigosamente. As garotas da mesa estavam quase morrendo de emoção.

- Você se machucou... Kaoru?  
- Ah, Hikaru.. Se não fosse você..  
- Oh! Kaoru! Está... Está sangrando!

Havia um pequeno corte na bochecha do irmão caído, de onde saíam alguma gotinhas vermelhas. Hikaru se abaixou e lambeu o ferimento, fazendo com que as garotas da mesa desamaissem.

- TAMAKI-SENPAI! TENHA MODOS! – Haruhi olhava mortalmente para o garoto fresco com um vestido incomparavelmente indecente nos braços  
- Ah, Haruhi-kun, as garotas iam adorar!  
---Ovação de aprovação das garotas presentes ---

Haruhi fechou os punhos e os dentes.

-BAKA!

Saiu pisando forte do salão, deixando todos assustados.

- Mori-senpai... O que aconteceu com o Haru-kun?  
- Não sei, Mitsukuni.  
- Hum..? Fujioka-san? – Kyouya ajeitou os óculos e balançou a cabeça.  
- Hikaru o que acha que... - ---contorno tracejado de Hikaru ao seu lado, mostrando que o gêmeo não estava ali--- - está acontecendo...

Kaoru olhou para a porta e viu o irmão parado ali, visivelmente em dúvida se ia atrás da garota ou não. Optou por voltar, um pouco corado. Olhou para a janela e depois se dirigiu ao irmão.

- Hei, Kaoru. Está na hora de irmos.

Kaoru o olhou duvidoso. Infelizmente, suas suspeitas estavam se confirmando cada vez mais.

-------*----------*----------*---------

_Continua..._


	2. Sentimentos

Os dias seguintes se seguiram normalmente. Hikaru já tinha esquecido o pesadelo mas Kaoru estava cada dia mais atento com as atitudes do irmão. Haruhi estava evitando falar com Tamaki, ninguém sabia por quê.

_O Clube de Anfitriões está em funcionamento_

- Mori-senpai! Mori-senpai! Você vai comer bolo comigo?  
- Sim, Mitsukuni.  
-Mori-senpai sempre cuida de mim,não é Mori-senpai?  
- Hai.  
-Moeee. Mori-senpai e Honey-senpai são tão fofos juntos...

- Haru-kun! Venha aqui! – Uma garota chamava por Haruhi. Ela parecia ter uma pose superior.  
- Hai. Seja bem-vinda ao Clube de Anfitriões de...  
- Você não parece um garoto...

Até Kyouya tirou os olhos de seu caderno preto para analisar a situação a seguir. Tamaki estava apreensivo. Kaoru e Hikaru pararam onde estavam, na diária pose de quase beijo. Mori e Honey fingiam estar comendo bolo fitando a cena com atenção.

- Er... Bom, na verdade...  
- Haru-kun parece uma menina porque achamos que o clube estava precisando de alguém mais delicado em sua aparência – Tamaki disse, se aproximando da mesa – Mas se não faz o seu tipo, temos outros garotos – ele chega perto da moça, galante como sempre, levantando seu queixo com o indicador.  
-Ah... Não... Eu só... – A garota perdeu as palavras com a proximidade do francês, esquecendo-se completamente de Haruhi.

Haruhi saiu de perto antes que a intrometida se lembrasse de sua existência. Se escondeu atrás de uma pilastra e soltou um suspiro. Hikaru apareceu do seu lado.

- Relaxa, Fujioka. Estaremos aqui sempre para te proteger.  
- Arigatou, Hikaru-kun – Haruhi sorriu e Hikaru sentiu suas bochechas corarem.  
-De... De nada Haruhi. – coçou atrás da cabeça, visivelmente envergonhado.

Kaoru olhava essa cena de longe. Olhou para o chão e saiu do salão despercebido. Decidiu ir para casa sozinho, colocar a cabeça no lugar.

Desde quando Hikaru se importava com os outros? Não tinha sido sempre os dois? E agora ele deixa tudo de lado por Haruhi... Não que ele achasse errado que Hikaru fizesse novas amizades, mas aquilo com certeza não estava em seus planos. Tinha sido pego despercebido. E não sabia o que fazer.

Sempre soube que aquele dia chegaria. O dia em que o irmão se daria conta do mundo lá fora e se esqueceria dele. Mas achava que aquele dia demoraria para chegar. Seus sentimentos estavam contrariados.

O que ele seria sem Hikaru?

-------*----------*----------*---------

-Hika-kun, cadê o Kao-senpai? – Honey perguntou quando foi procurar o garoto para comer bolo com ele.  
-Ele ta bem a... Hum. Kaoru? - Hikaru olhou para os lados, procurando o irmão gêmeo. Se sentiu estranho. Porque Kaoru sairia sem o avisar?  
- Vou procurá-lo, Honey. Até amanhã.

Hikaru saiu do salão e rodou a escola toda a procura do irmão. Concluiu então que Kaoru devia ter ido para casa.

Viu Haruhi saindo de uma sala. Não parecia bem. Quando foi chamá-la, a garota começou a correr e desapareceu de sua vista.

E foi então que ele se perguntou.

- O que está acontecendo comigo?

Lembrou de Kaoru. Sentiu um arrepio e decidiu ir embora logo. Seu irmão devia estar precisando dele. Devia esquecer as outras coisas. Afinal, tinha sido sempre Hikaru e Kaoru, não? A barreira impenetrável, o mundo só deles. Hikaru sentia falta daquele mundo às vezes. Mas quando olhava para seus amigos no Clube de Anfitriões, via que estavam bem melhor com tanta gente especial.

Especial.

Haruhi apareceu em sua mente. Hikaru balançou a cabeça e pensou no irmão novamente.

Que inferno!

-------*----------*----------*---------

Kaoru estava deitado no jardim, olhando para o céu. Imaginou que se Hikaru estivesse com ele, estariam desenhando no céu com os pontos brilhantes.

- Aquelas ali ao leste não parecem um cachorro?

Kaoru arregalou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça para trás, vendo o irmão andando até ele e sentando-se ao seu lado.

- As do oeste parecem um coração, não acha Hikaru?

Hikaru olhou para onde o irmão apontara e sorriu.

- Porque saiu sem me avisar, Kaoru?  
-Estava com dor de cabeça.  
-Mentiroso.

Hikaru encarou Kaoru desafiador. Kaoru nunca mentia para ele. Porque agora estaria fazendo-o? Kaoru soltou um suspiro e se sentou, olhando para a grama.

-As coisas estão mudando não é? – ele perguntou, olhando triste para Hikaru.  
- Do que você está falando?  
- Haruhi.

Hikaru sentiu um baque no estômago. Ele não sabia se realmente as coisas estavam mudando. Olhou para Kaoru. Tão idêntico a ele. Ninguém nunca sabia quem era quem. Como podia? Ele nem precisava de um espelho pra saber como estava. Era só olhar para o irmão.

Espelho.

O pesadelo voltou em sua cabeça e lágrimas começaram a brotar em seus olhos. Mas ele não as deixou cair. Não era hora para isso.

- O que foi, Hikaru?  
- Nada.

Kaoru puxou o queixo do irmão com o indicador e olhou fundo em seus olhos. Então o irmão sabia que as coisas estavam mudando não é?

- Você sabe que as coisas estão mudando.  
- Não... Não é nada disso, Kaoru.

Kaoru se levantou e Hikaru foi atrás dele. Pegou-o pelo pulso e puxou. Kaoru então não conseguiu se segurar. Ao ser puxado, levou a mão à nuca do irmão e puxou seus lábios para si, tomando-os.

Hikaru não sabia o que fazer. Mas os lábios do irmão estavam tão macios... Fechou os olhos e deixou a boca ser invadida por Kaoru. Kaoru soltou se braço da mão de Hikaru e o passou por trás da cintura do irmão, puxando-o para mais perto. Queria senti-lo, queria amá-lo. Ainda mais agora que não sabia se as coisas voltariam ao normal.

Hikaru liberou passagem e os dois se buscavam amorosamente. Kaoru subiu a mão da nuca para os cabelos do irmão, puxando-os de leve. Hikaru sentiu um arrepio percorrer o corpo todo. Passou os braços pelo pescoço de Kaoru e beijou-o com mais vontade. Depois de algum tempo assim, eles se separaram. Hikaru estava rubro e Kaoru sorria. Deu um selinho no irmão e se retirou, entrando na casa. Hikaru olhou para o céu novamente. Um outro sentimento lhe consumindo.

Ele ia surtar logo, logo.

-------*----------*----------*---------

_O Clube de Anfitriões está em Funcionamento._

- Mas Tamaki... As outras garotas me matariam...  
- Você que me matará se me fizer esconder esse amor...

A garota nos braços de Tamaki desmaiou e ele sorriu, depositando um beijo na bochecha dela. Haruhi olhou isso de longe e olhou para seus pés. Decidiu ir tomar chá numa mesa de garotas que estava sem anfitrião.

- Vocês devem ter tido uma infância tão difícil...  
- Realmente... Eu só tinha a Hikaru e ele só tinha a mim. Nossa vida inteira foi assim...

Hikaru abraçou Kaoru fortemente, na cena de irmãos homo.

-Kaoru... Kaoru eu não sei o que faria sem você... Eu te amo, Kaoru...

Kaoru levantou o rosto do irmão e se aproximou. As garotas estavam vibrando, com corações rodeando a mesa.

- Eu também te amo... Hikaru...

Foi então que seus olhos se encontraram e a noite anterior tinha invadido a mente dos dois. Hikaru olhava dos olhos para a boca do irmão e eles ficaram naquela posição mais tempo que o normal. Kaoru umedeceu os lábios. Hikaru fechou os olhos e entreabriu os lábios. A essa altura da cena, duas garotas já tinham perdido os sentidos. Kaoru começou a se aproximar mais, seus lábios quase se tocando...

- HARUHI! ONDE VOCÊ VAI?!  
- PRA LONGE DE VOCÊ!

Kaoru e Hikaru olharam para a porta do salão. Tamaki corria atrás de Haruhi. Hikaru saiu do abraço do irmão, indo para a porta do salão. Kaoru sentou de volta na cadeira e mexeu seu chá.

Parecia que estava tudo perdido.

_Continua..._


	3. Haruhi ou Kaoru?

_Oi gente ! Tudo bom? :3  
Entao, quero agradecer as reviews que me mandaram *-*. Hontou arigatou_ **Buru Ryuuzaki**_(vc sumiu do orkontro) e_ **Lika-chan** _pela atenção :)_

_Fiquem com o 3ª cap._

_Ja nee minna /o/_

* * *

Era fim de semana. Kaoru nunca pensou que ficar em casa seria tão confortável. Hikaru ficava cada vez mais encantado com Haruhi e não estava mais dando tanta atenção para seu gêmeo. E este, obviamente, estava se sentindo excluído.

Eles estavam na sacada em plena tarde. Hikaru tinha roubado uns doces da cozinha e Koaru estava se distraindo jogando uma bolinha na parede.

-Você não vão contar pra ela, Hikaru?  
-Hum? - Hikaru o olhou, com um bigodinho de glacê. Kaoru balançou a cabeça e jogou a bolinha de novo.  
-Seu lento. Haruhi. Quando vai contar pra ela?  
-Contar o que, Kaoru? – Hikaru encostou na parede, entretido com sua comida.  
-Baka! Que você gosta dela.

Hikaru engasgou com o doce e Kaoru jogou a bolinha na cabeça dele. Hikaru pegou a bolinha e jogou longe.

-Quem disse que estou interessado na Haruhi?  
-Eu digo.  
- Como você é besta.  
-Eu que sou besta? Você que foge dos seus sentimentos e eu que sou besta?  
-Não... Não estou fugindo de nada! – Hikaru olhou para o lado, tentando esconder que estava mentindo – E porque você não vai atrás dos seus sentimentos então? Seria aproveitar melhor seu tempo do que falar idiotices sobre mim.

Kaoru levantou do chão e colocou o braço do lado do irmão, aproximando seus rostos.

- E porque você acha que eu estou tão interessado nos seus sentimentos, babaca?

Lambeu o bigode de glacê de Hikaru e entrou no quarto. Hikaru ficou roxo, sem poder se mexer de tanto que suas pernas tremiam.

Kaoru era maluco. Era a conclusão mais racional que ele tinha.

-------*----------*----------*---------

_O Clube de Anfitriões está em funcionamento..._

- HÁ-RU-CHAN! – Honey-senpai agarrou nas pernas de Haruhi – Você sabe onde está o Mori-senpai?  
-Nha – Haruhi pegou Honey no colo – Não sei não. Por que não pergunta para o Tamaki? Ele deve saber.  
-Tama-senpai ta ocupado agora. Eu vi ele saindo com uma das morenas que estava na mesa tomando chá com ele.

Haruhi soltou Honey, com as bochechas rosas. Fechou os punhos e depois saiu do salão. Honey ficou sem entender e quando olhou em volta viu que tinha uma mesa cheia de bolos com algumas garotas.

-Konichiwa!  
-Oun, Honey-senpai! Onde está o Mori-kun?  
-Não sei... Eu tava procurando ele... Não acho ele pra ele comer bolo comigo... – os olhos de Honey ficaram aguados e logo as garotas estavam em volta dele  
-MOOOE... A gente come bolo com você – Elas disseram, logo pegando garfinhos e simulando aviõezinhos. Honey logo abriu um sorriso e começou a comer bolo com elas.

Do outro lado do salão, Hikaru e Kaoru estavam estranhamente frios nas mesas. Não tinham feito nenhuma cena de irmãos homo para impressionar as madames e elas estavam ficando preocupadas com isso. Hikaru ficava olhando a porta do salão, numa procura a Haruhi. Kaoru não deixou que isso passasse despercebido. Derramou, acidentalmente, óbvio, uma xícara de chá no irmão.

-AH, me perdoe, Hikaru... Deve estar quente... – Kaoru tentava iniciar uma cena para que as garotas não ficassem entediadas a ponto de procurarem outro anfitrião.  
-Tudo bem, Kaoru. Vou trocar de roupa, já venho.

Todos na mesa, até mesmo Kaoru, ficaram confusas. Então o problema era MESMO Hikaru. Viu Haruhi entrando no salão com uma cara nada boa e se levantou para ver o que tinha acontecido.

-Haru-chan? O que aconteceu?

Haruhi olhou para Kaoru assustada e logo deu de costas para limpar os olhos que estavam quase derramando lágrimas.

-Não... Não é nada, Kaoru. Não se preocupe.

Kaoru viu de canto o irmão saindo do banheiro que havia dentro do salão. Ali estava a situação perfeita para provocá-lo.

-Você não devia se machucar, Haruhi. – Ele passou a mão pelo rosto dela, limpando as outras lágrimas que brotavam em seus olhos. Hikaru olhava a cena de longe. Não sabia se estava incomodado por Haruhi ou por Kaoru. Kaoru olhou de canto para o irmão e viu que estava atingindo suas expectativas – Existem pessoas melhores que Tamaki nessa escola – aproximou o rosto e Haruhi arregalou os olhos, ficando vermelha. Kaoru segurou levemente o rosto de Haruhi com a mão que estava acariciando-a e se aproximou ainda mais, dando-lhe um beijo no rosto, mas bem perto da boca. Hikaru sentiu as pernas tremerem. Haruhi também. Kaoru só piscou para a garota e foi para uma mesa sem anfitrião.

Haruhi saiu de onde estava, indo ver as anotações de Kyouya para esquecer o que tinha acontecido. Tamaki saiu de trás de alguma pilastra escondido e puxou a garota pelo braço, tapando sua boca e a levando para fora do salão. Hikaru procurou o irmão, mas não o encontrava.

Estava ficando tarde e o clube ia esvaziando. Hikaru encontrou Kaoru numa mesa tomando chá com algumas garotas, mas o irmão não pareceu lhe dar atenção quando acenou para ele. Tamaki e Haruhi não tinham voltado e provavelmente não voltariam mais. Mori-senpai tinha voltado e levado Honey para escovar os dentes. Cada vez mais o salão ficava vazio. Viu Kyouya indo em sua direção.

-Hikaru, você e seu irmão são encarregados de arrumar o salão hoje. Espero que não tenha problemas.  
-Hum? Ah, não, tudo bem.  
-Então ta. Vou indo.

Kyouya saiu, assim como o restante das garotas. Alguém, naquele pequeno tumulto, apagou a luz, fazendo com que o lugar ficasse relativamente escuro para o fim da tarde. A lua já estava aparecendo e Kaoru tinha sumido da vista do irmão.

-Droga... Será que eu vou ter que arrumar isso aqui sozinho?  
-Eu estou aqui, Hikaru. – Kaoru disse por trás, no pé do ouvido do irmão. Kaoru sentiu um arrepio percorrer todo seu corpo e se virou, vendo que Kaoru estava muito próximo dele.  
-On.. Onde você esteve, Kaoru? Você sumiu do nada.  
-Estava arrumando as coisas, oras. E é o que você devia estar fazendo também.

Deu as costas para o irmão e foi colocando as coisas no lugar. Hikaru não sabia por onde começar. Nem estava tão desarrumado assim. Eram só algumas cadeiras fora do lugar. Em menos de vinte minutos eles já tinham terminado. Tempo suficiente para a tarde dar lugar à noite e o salão ficar cheio de cantos escuros.

Hikaru colocou a última cadeira que faltava no lugar e viu Kaoru encostado na janela, olhando o luar.

-Hen, Kaoru...  
-Hum?  
-O que foi aquilo com Haruhi hoje mais cedo?

Kaoru sorriu de lado, ainda de costas para o irmão.

-Está com ciúmes?  
-Claro... Claro que não! – Ele disse, afobado, as bochechas logo corando.  
-Ciúmes de mim ou dela, Hikaru?

Kaoru se virou para Hikaru com um olhar forte. Só de seus olhares se encontrarem Hikaru sentiu outra corrente elétrica percorrer seu corpo. Não sabia o que dizer. Não sabia de quem estava com ciúmes. Kaoru começou andar em sua direção com passos firmes. Chegava cada vez mais perto e não parava. Hikaru começou a dar passos para trás, mas logo se viu contra uma parede. Era a parede, ele e Kaoru e nada mais. O irmão só parou quando seus rostos estavam a milímetros de distancia.

-Então, Hikaru? Não vai me responder? – Kaoru disse baixinho, quase num sussurro. Hikaru sentiu o hálito do irmão tocando-lhe o rosto e fechou os olhos, perdido em seus sentimentos. Queria que Kaoru se aproximasse mais. Mas queria saber o que sentia por Haruhi. Interrompeu seus pensamentos quando Kaoru passou as mãos pelas laterais de seu corpo, levantando seus braços acima da cabeça e segurando seus pulsos com uma só mão. Com a outra mão, desceu o dedo pelas bochechas do irmão, desenhando sua boca. Por fim, levantou-lhe o queixo e selou seus lábios. Começou o beijo calmamente, mas logo começou a investir mais. Mordia o lábio do irmão e este estava passivamente aceitando as carícias, os arrepios pelo corpo como resposta de que Kaoru devia continuar. Kaoru o prensou contra a parede, queria sentir o corpo do irmão. Desceu os beijos pelo pescoço, começando a morder a área vorazmente. Hikaru deixou um gemido escapar e Kaoru levou a mão para a bunda do irmão, apertando com vontade.

-Kaoru...

Kaoru soltou os braços do irmão. Hikaru levou uma das mãos à nuca e a outra às costas do irmão. Puxou o cabelo de Kaoru, roubando-lhe outro beijo de faltar o ar. Kaoru começou a despi-lo, começando pelo casaco, a camisa... Passou os dedos pelo peito nu do irmão, olhando o que sempre quis para si. Desceu os lábios pelos mamilos, circulando-os. Hikaru lançou a cabeça para trás, apertando mais os cabelos dele, unhando suas costas. Tirou a parte de cima das roupas do irmão também, retribuindo. Começou a brincar com a orelha dele com a língua, fazendo Kaoru perder o chão. Começou a mordiscar o pescoço, mordendo cada vez com mais volúpia. Arranhou suas costas em quanto passava os dentes pelo peito de Kaoru.

-Hikaru...

Hikaru puxou Kaoru para a parede e o prensou lá, de costas. Pegou os braços dele e segurou um de cada lado na parede. Encaixou o quadril na bunda do irmão, fazendo com que Kaoru soltasse um gemido baixo. Começou a morder a nuca de Kaoru, arfando propositalmente para excitar ainda mais o irmão. Começou a morder o pescoço, as costas... Soltou os braços e passou as mãos pelo peito do irmão. Kaoru levou os braços para trás, apertando a bunda do irmão, o prensando ainda mais contra ele. Sentiu sua vontade pulsando. Sentiu a vontade do irmão gritando dentro da calça, em contato com ele. Hikaru desceu a mão pela barriga de Kaoru e colocou a mão por dentro da calça, mas por cima da cueca, apertando seu conteúdo. Kaoru sentiu um espasmo de prazer, gemendo mais. Virou de frente para o irmão, mordendo seu mamilo, fazendo-o segura-lo pelos cabelos, fechando os olhos.

-Kaoru...

Kaoru inverteu as posições, levantou as pernas do irmão, tirando-o do chão. Hikaru cruzou as pernas em volta de seu quadril, o prensando mais contra si, sentindo suas vontades roçando uma na outra. Kaoru começou a morder seu pescoço violentamente, enquanto Kaoru gemia cada vez mais alto...

Nesse momento, a porta do salão se abriu e Haruhi entrou ali, se deparando com aquela cena. Kaoru parou na mesma hora o que fazia, espantado. Hikaru não tinha se dado conta do que acontecia.

-Kaoru... Porque... – Abriu os olhos e viu a cara do irmão. Olhou para onde Kaoru estava olhando e encontrou os olhos grandes de Haruhi. Descruzou as pernas, viu suas roupas no chão, espalhadas. Olhou de novo para Haruhi. Não sabia o que fazer, o que falar.

-Me... Me desculpem, eu.. Ai meu Deus...

Haruhi saiu do salão e fechou a porta. Hikaru olhou para Kaoru e viu o irmão sério. Kaoru recolheu suas roupas e abriu a porta do salão.

-Vou estar dormindo quando chegar em casa. Boa noite Hikaru.

Hikaru ficou no mesmo lugar, ainda pasmo com o que tinha acontecido. Agora não sabia se sentia vergonha de ser visto naquela situação ou raiva de terem sido interrompidos.

As coisas rodavam muito em sua cabeça enquanto ele abotoava a blusa.


	4. Meu gêmeo todo meu

Hikaru nem se deu ao trabalho de terminar de abotoar a blusa. Pegou o casaco azul do uniforme e saiu com ele na mão, caminhando para casa. Suas vontades ainda se faziam presentes. Ele sentia que queria terminar o que ele e Kaoru tinham começado. Mas... E Haruhi? Estava cada dia mais claro que ela e Tamaki estavam juntos mas... Seria mesmo uma paixonitezinha? Balançou a cabeça e chegou à frente do portão de sua casa. Deu um longo suspiro. O que faria agora? Se Kaoru tivesse acordado, falariam sobre o que aconteceu? Ou fariam como se tivesse sido um dia completamente normal? Se estivesse dormindo, dormiria ao lado dele como se nada tivesse acontecido?

Eram tantas perguntas sem respostas.

Abriu o portão e entrou na casa. Foi para a cozinha pegar algum petisco antes de ir para o quarto. Sabia que não ia conseguir dormir. Subiu de mansinho para o quarto e parou do lado da porta, tentando ouvir alguma coisa.

-Pare de enrolar e entre logo Hikaru.

Kaoru aparece atrás dele, com uma toalha amarrada na cintura e outra enxugando os cabelos. Hikaru ficou vermelho enquanto o irmão passava por ele indiferente. E estava seminu... Não que aquilo fosse anormal, eles trocavam de roupa e tomavam banho juntos quase todos os dias. Mas ver aquele peito sem camisa novamente... E ver SUAS marcas de unhas, SUAS marcas de dentes... Ele não podia negar que aquilo era excitante.

-Vai ficar parado aí com essa cara de tonto, Hikaru? Vamos dormir logo.

Hikaru não conseguia falar. Seu cérebro e seus sentidos estavam entrando em conflito interno. Agarrava ele ou dormia? Puxava ou empurrava? E agora?

Por fim desistiu de resistir. Puxou o braço de Kaoru, fazendo-o ficar de frente para ele. Nisso, a toalha que Kaoru amarrara na cintura caiu. Hikaru corou e fechou e abriu os olhos, desconcertado. Puxou Kaoru para mais perto, com o intuito de beijá-lo- Porém, Kaoru foi mais rápido, o empurrou para a cama e subiu em cima dele. A intimidade de Hikaru já sentia o perigo começava a reagir. Kaoru abaixou a cabeça e falou bem baixinho no ouvido dele.

-Pelo jeito você gostou da brincadeira. Mas não pense que só porque sou seu irmão que eu vou estar aqui sempre que você estiver necessitado.

Mordeu o pescoço de Hikaru e saiu de cima dele, entrando no closet. Hikaru suava frio, tentava se acalmar. Passou o braço pela testa e se espalhou na cama. Começou a colocar os pensamentos em ordem, ou pelo menos a tentar. Seus olhos começaram a pesar e por fim se entregou ao cansaço, admitindo que o dia seguinte seria tenso.

-------*----------*----------*---------

Quando acordou no dia seguinte, Kaoru não estava mais na cama. Olhou para o relógio e viu que tinha perdido as aulas da manhã. Pegou um travesseiro e colocou na cara, as cenas da noite anterior retornando à sua cabeça.

Kaoru não era louco. Kaoru queria DEIXÁ-LO louro. Uma conclusão mais racional que a anterior.

Desceu para a cozinha e almoçou rapidamente para ir para o colégio. O Clube de Anfitriões já devia ter aberto. Haruhi estaria lá. Será que ela tinha contado alguma coisa? Seria alguma coisa para se envergonhar? E Kaoru? Como ele reagiria?

Sentiu uma vontade imensa de dar meia volta e ir embora, dormir de novo.

-------*----------*----------*---------

_O Clube de Anfitriões está em Funcionamento... Ou não._

Abriu a porta do salão e este estava vazio. Não tinha ninguém, absolutamente ninguém, ali. Nem Kaoru. As cortinhas estavam fechadas. O salão estava cheio de penumbras. Olhou dentro dos banheiros, debaixo das mesas. COMO não tinha ninguém ali?

Olhou para uma parede e viu um papel.

"_Hikaru-senpai!_

_Konichiwaaa!! Gomene não ter avisado antes mas hoje o Clube não vai abrir. Tama-chan finalmente pediu Haru-chan em namoro e agora estamos na festa de comemoração. Kao-senpai estará conosco. Venha também assim que puder. Será na ilha artificial do Kyouya-sama._

_Jaa nee"_

-Devia ter te avisado, Hikaru. Gomene. – Kaoru estava apoiado no batente da grande porta do salão, com os braços cruzados.

Descruzou os braços e foi em direção ao irmão, que ainda olhava o papel na parede.

-Sei que deve estar meio chocado, já que você nem fazia idéia do que estava acontecendo, mas...

Hikaru pegou o irmão pelo pulso e o jogou na parede. Kaoru se perdeu nas palavras e arregalou os olhos devido à atitude repentina do gêmeo. Hikaru fechou os olhos, passando o nariz pela bochecha de Kaoru, roçando seus lábios, entrelaçando seus dedos. Kaoru fechou os olhos também, sentindo o carinho.

-Devia ter se expressado antes, Kaoru. Devia ter mostrado pra mim que nutrimos o mesmo sentimento.

-Mesmo... Sentimento? – Kaoru abriu os olhos mas tornou a fechá-los, sentindo a respiração de Hikaru em seu ouvido.

-Afinal... Somos como um espelho não? O que você é, eu sou – deixou a respiração pesada – O que você faz, eu faço – passou a mão pela intimidade do irmão, subindo para o peito – O que você quer, eu quero – Mordeu a orelha de Kaoru, fazendo-o soltar um baixo gemido.

Durante a falsa análise no papel que estava na parede, Hikaru decidira que tinham que terminar o que tinham começado. E a hora seria aquela. Suas vontades não eram mais controladas e fazia as coisas sem pensar. Queria Kaoru para si. Desejava o irmão, o corpo dele, simetricamente igual ao seu.

Kaoru puxou Hikaru pelos cabelos, inclinando sua cabeça. Começou a morder o queixo, descendo para o pescoço. Mordidas que deixavam marca na hora, dadas com vontade. Hikaru mordia o lábio inferior, prensando mais o quadril no quadril do irmão. Kaoru arfou com o maior contato de suas partes e começou a passear a mão pelo corpo de Hikaru. Aquele peito... Aquela bunda... Aquelas pernas...

Era tudo seu agora.

Pegou o irmão pelas pernas, como fizera na noite anterior. Hikaru as cruzou pelo quadril do gêmeo, passou a mão pelas costas até chegar à nuca, sentindo-o morder e chupar seu pescoço cada vez com mais volúpia. Kaoru começou a andar com ele no colo e o sentou numa mesa. Hikaru tirou o casaco e a camisa de Kaoru. Passou as unhas pelo peito e pela barriga. O puxou pela cintura e começo a morder cada pedaço de perdição que via em sua frente. Chegou nos mamilos, circulando-os com a língua, mordendo, chupando. Sentiu gosto de sangue, mas não se importou. Kaoru soltava cada vez mais gemidos, o segurando pelos cabelos. A mão que estava na nuca de Kaoru o puxou. Hikaru beijava o irmão intensamente enquanto se desfazia das calças dele.

-Hmm... Hikaru...

Saiu de cima da mesa, sentando o irmão ali. Kaoru estava com os olhos fechados com força, gemendo cada vez mais. Deitou na mesa, ainda mexendo nos cabelos de Hikaru. Hikaru fez um rastro com a língua enquanto descia do peito para a borda da cueca. Tirou a mão da nuca de Kaoru e apertou seu membro, vendo que estava bem rígido, pulsando, querendo liberdade. Deu a entender que ia tirar a cueca do gêmeo, mas não o fez. Apertou mais forte a intimidade de Kaoru, fazendo-o gemer mais alto. Os gemidos dele faziam Hikaru perder a cabeça. Começou a lamber o membro, sem tirar a cueca, querendo torturar o irmão de prazer. Kaoru já abandonara a cabeça do irmão e segurava nas bordas da mesa para não se contorcer de desejo.

-Ahn... Hikaru..

Hikaru passava os dentes pelo membro, apertava a bunda do gêmeo, mordia sua barriga... Kaoru sentia que ia explodir num orgasmo a qualquer hora. Sentiu a cueca sendo finalmente tirada, seu membro pulsando em liberdade. Hikaru lambeu o membro todo, desde a ponta até a base, deixando todo molhado. Algumas gotas de sêmen já saíam da ponta. Hikaru circulou a ponta do pênis do irmão, mordiscou e o envolveu com a boca toda agora. Começou um vai-vem lento, mas intenso. Segurava a base, apertando cada vez mais forte. Estava levando Kaoru ao delírio com aquilo.

-Hikaru... eu... ahn...

Kaoru não agüentou e gozou na boca do irmão. Não expressou, mas tinha medo de ter feito isso. Mas Hikaru pareceu não ter se importado. Engoliu tudo sem dizer nada. Virou Kaoru na mesa, deixando-o de costas para ele. Colocou as mãos na cintura do irmão e prensou o quadril na bunda de Kaoru. Kaoru deu outra gemida, sentindo o membro do irmão muito rígido, mesmo sem ter tirado a calça. Kaoru rebolou no pênis do irmão, fazendo o apertar sua cintura e fazer os movimentos de penetração, atiçando Kaoru. Kaoru não conseguia parar de gemer e sempre que tentava, Hikaru prensava mais forte seu membro em sua bunda, fazendo Kaoru quase perder o ar.

Hikaru deitou em cima do irmão, sussurrando em seu ouvido - É o que você sempre quis, não é? – segurou a borda da mesa também e deu outra estocada. Kaoru gemeu.

-Hmm... Sempre...

Hikaru saiu de cima do gêmeo, tirando a calça e a cueca juntas. Puxou o irmão para um dos sofás, fazendo-o ajoelhar e deitar o peito lá. Kaoru pegou uma das almofadas e levou a boca, apertando e mordendo, tentando abafar o som do seu prazer.

Hikaru lambeu seu dedo indicador e o introduziu no orifício de Kaoru. Kaoru deu um gemido longo, mas abafado. Começou a investir com o dedo, Kaoru cada vez gemendo mais. Adicionou um dedo ao ato, Kaoru jogou a cabeça para trás, não agüentando tamanha tesão que seu irmão estava lhe proporcionando. Hikaru deu um tapa na bunda de Kaoru.

-Hikaru... Por favor...

Hikaru colocou a ponta de seu membro rígido na entrada de Kaoru

-É isso o que você quer?

-Sim...

Hikaru foi enfiando devagar, para não machucar o irmão. Voltou e entrou de novo, até o final.

-É assim que você quer?

-Mais... Hikaru, mais...

Hikaru começou a estocar mais rápido e mais forte, ouvindo Kaoru pedindo cada vez mais, gemendo cada vez mais.

-Ahnn.. Hikaru... Mais, Hikaru... Mais...

E as estocadas de Hikaru ficavam cada vez mais fortes e mais rápidas até que seus gemidos se confundiam. Hikaru começou a masturbar Kaoru na mesma velocidade que o penetrava. Nunca pensou que aquilo aconteceria. Mas agora, se dependesse dele, faria sempre. Nunca tinha imaginado que o irmão seria tão desejoso.

Hikaru começou a sentir o orgasmo chegando. Começou a ir mais rápido e mais forte ainda. Kaoru gritando de tanto prazer. Virou e fez Hikaru deitar no chão, sentando de volta em seu membro, cavalgando gostoso. Hikaru viu a cara de prazer de Kaoru e não agüentou mais. Chegou ao seu limite, mas não parou de masturbar Kaoru. Queria que ele chegasse ao limite também.

Kaoru saiu de cima de Hikaru, lambendo sua essência que escorria pelo corpo do irmão. Chegou ao membro dele, lambendo-o também. Hikaru o puxou pelos cabelos, fazendo com que Kaoru envolvesse todo seu membro com a boca. Agora era Hikaru quem gemia feito louco, puxando o irmão pelos cabelos, fazendo-o lamber seu membro de um jeito que não queria que parasse nunca.

-Aaah, Kaoru... Como isso é bom...

Kaoru segurou a base do membro de Hikaru e não precisou mais do incentivo deste, visto que ele mesmo já lambia, chupava e mordia o membro do gêmeo com tanta ou mais vontade do que o mesmo tinha feito minutos atrás com ele. Logo Hikaru chegou ao seu limite de novo e foi a vez de Kaoru provar o gosto. Kaoru deitou exausto em cima do irmão, o abraçando. Se beijaram, com o gosto do amor passando de um para o outro.

-A gente sempre teve razão Kaoru. Nós somos idênticos.

-Sim. Você é meu espelho inquebrável.

E assim eles dormiram no chão do salão, não se importando se alguém veria. Hikaru agora sabia a respostas de todas as perguntas anteriores.

Não havia com o que se preocupar. Kaoru era igual a ele em tudo. Exatamente tudo.

Como um espelho.

* * *

**Comentários finais**

Obrigada a todos que leram, que comentaram e que vão comentar ;DD

O apoio de vocês é muito importante pra mim *-*

Beijo gente


End file.
